A Misunderstanding
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Gokaiger. Marvelous is depressed, which is not very common for him, and then he manage to hurt Joe's feelings. Luca goes to the rescue.


And a piece for the currently airing Super Sentai; Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, this pairing being my OTP for this show.

* * *

><p>A gloomy atmosphere enveloped the GokaiGalleon. Marvelous was depressed.<br>He had given no reason, and his crew were all worried.  
>Luca pushed Joe in the direction of the captains cabin, and he hesitated, took a step back when Doc pushed a tray in his hands and then gave them all an uncertain look. "Do I have to?" he asked, and Ahim gave him a pleading look. "You are Marvelous-san's best friend. Please, Joe-san."<br>Joe bit his lip and then turned back to the door, took a deep breath and knocked. "I'm coming in." he called out to tell Marvelous who it was, then opened the door.

Marvelous lay on his bunk, legs pulled up to his chest and back turned at Joe. He didn't say a word.  
>Joe went over to him and placed the tray of food on the table, then turned to look at Marvelous. "What's gotten you so upset?" he asked, and heard a barely audible "nothing" being muttered from Marvelous. He sighed. "Well, something's up with you. You're not acting like yourself, Marvelous."<br>"Shut up..." Marvelous muttered, then he sat up and glared darkly at Joe. "I don't want to talk to you." he growled. "_Especially_ not you."  
>For a moment, Joe just stood there, hurt evident all over his face. He looked down, bangs falling across his eyes and hiding them from view. "Ah, sou." he almost growled. "Got it. Then I won't bother you anymore." He turned sharply, and as he left, the door slammed behind him. Marvelous looked at the shut closed door, and his mouth was open in a 'wait' that hadn't gotten out on time.<p>

"Joe-san?" Ahim looked after the swordsman as he passed through the main room of the galleon. She followed him out at the deck, where he leaned against the railing. "How is Marvelous-san doing?" she asked, delicately placing her hands on top of the red railing.  
>Joe snorted. "Honestly, I don't give a shit. He can take that damn annoying pride of his and shove it out his throat through his ass." He then fell silent as he realized just what he had said. In Princess Ahim's presence too, at that. "Ah... Sorry..."<br>Ahim shook her head and smiled. "Oh, no, it's fine, really." she assured him, although that wish of Joe's was sort of... not very reassuring... "Did something happen between you and Marvelous-san?" she then asked.  
>He sighed and slumped, letting his head fall down against the railing. "I dunno. He told me he didn't want to talk to me."<br>"Ara maa..." Ahim placed a hand against her cheek and tilted her head, a concerned look on her face. "What are you going to do, Joe-san?"  
>"Saa..." he shook his head and shrugged. "I've done nothing wrong, though, so I won't apologize or anything." He scowled in annoyance. Sure, their captain was the random type of person and he was unpredictable. But he was also always happy and the way he was acting right now was just weird.<p>

"Marvelous!"  
>Luca gave no further warning before she kicked open the door to Marvelous' cabin. "It wasn't even locked..." he grumbled in displeasure, and Luca crossed her arms. "And that makes me pissed too. Seriously, what're you doing?"<br>"What _I'm_ doing?" Marvelous shouted. "_You_ are the one who just _ruined_ my door!"  
>"I have all right to! Tell me what you think you're doing! Why are you being so mean to Joe?" Luca kicked at the bunk and Marvelous yelped in surprise. "Luca!"<br>"Answer my question!"  
>"I- I- I don't know!" he shouted, and Luca stamped her foot hard in the floor. "Yes! You! Do!" she protested. "Don't be such a coward!"<br>Marvelous looked down, and Luca huffed. "Joe... Joe and Ahim is... And I... jealous..."  
>Luca was silent, then burst out laughing.<br>"What's so funny? It's not funny at all! Stop laughing!" Marvelous blushed in embarrassment and shame.  
>"I- I'm sorry! Bu-but!" Luca gasped as she laughed. "Y-you seriously think <em>Joe<em> and _Ahim_ are dating? A-are you stupid? Of course you are, but are you blind as well? Ahim ain't dating Joe, she's dating _me_."  
>"Eh?" Marvelous looked at her, stupefied.<br>"You don't notice anything, do you." A statement. "You haven't noticed that Joe likes _you_?"  
>"Joe likes..." Marvelous fell silent, then buried his face in his hands. "What've I <em>done<em>?"  
>"Well, maybe caused Joe to not want to talk to you." Luca remarked, knowing full well that she was only making his wounds sting worse. "So get going and make amends." She kicked Marvelous out of the bunk and continued to kick after him as he scrambled for the door.<p>

"J- Joe!" Marvelous was panting from being hunted all the way up on deck by Luca and her kicks. "I'm... I'm sorry!" he bowed to Joe, who looked at him in surprise. "M-Marve-"  
>"Really! I'm sorry!" Marvelous cut off Joe, and then he stepped up to him. "I... Sort of... I hurt you... I didn't mean to, but I still did. I'm sorry."<br>"You.. I don't ... you said... you didn't want to talk to m-"  
>"Joe!" Marvelous cut him off, and with a sudden movement, pressed him against the railing and crushed their lips together. "Jo-oe..!" He saw Joe's eyes slide closed, and gasped when the kiss was returned. "Joe!"<br>"Hmmm..?" Joe looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and let out a low moan as Marvelous wrapped his arm around his waist.  
>"I like you." Marvelous smiled.<br>"Whatever." Joe looked away. "Just... kiss me more..."  
>Marvelous grinned and kissed Joe's flushed cheek. "Got it~" he chimed. Then he gave up a small shriek and once more assaulted Joe's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>So, OTP is MarvelousJoe, and then I added some Luca/Ahim in the mix.  
>By the way. If anyone's interested, me and my sister're managing a multi-fandom-rp called beachuni over at LJ.<p> 


End file.
